Imprinted With Him!
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Jacob gets imprinted with a vampire... Jacob/OC
1. Turning

Imprinted With Him?!  
By MidNite Duckie

Here ya go Jacob Fans, The first part of my Jacob/OC story

Paring: Jacob/OC  
Rating: M (to be safe)  
Takes place after Eclipse and after Breaking Dawn, But Jacob never imprinted with Nessie; Maybe a year or two after Breaking Dawn.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them but Lillian and Emily. The rest belong to Mrs. Meyer...

* * *

Prologue - **Turning** - Prologue

"NO!" I screamed trying to push the men away from me. They kept coming closer and closer. There were two of them, each one holding a knife and pointing it towards me.

It was sometime after ten-thirty and I had tons of homework to finish, since finals would be starting in a few days. I had gone down to the Mountain Coffee shop for a hot cocoa and then I was going back home to finish studying. It was my junior year of high school, one more year and then I could get the heck out of here. I had just turned seventeen three days ago on November 27th and my best friend Emily gave me a gift card to the local coffee shop. She knew how much I love my coffee.

Emily had been my best friend since I had moved here with my family when I was little; we've lived in New England for most of my life. She was my life, the reason I tried so hard to get good grades, and the whole reason I love anime.

"Just hold still, this won't hurt a bit." The taller of the two said pushing me up against the wall. He held the knife to my throat and I shuddered. "Shut up bitch!" he yelled as I whimpered trying to get out of his grasp.

The other guy ripped my bag off of my shoulder and started going through it. He started to pour things out of it onto the ground. All of my makeup, my mirror, safety pins, cough drops, and lots of other things just kept falling out of my purse.

"I don't have much money, but take it if that's what you want." I said looking back and forth between the two guys, wondering if they were going to hurt me. I knew a few moves from Kung-Fu movies but I couldn't do much with one holding a knife to my throat. He threw my bag on the ground and pulled out a knife. Now each of them had a knife; the other one walked toward me.

He slashed at my shirt exposing my black bra; I gasped trying to push them away. The man holding the knife to my throat threw his head back. I whimpered as the knife dug deeper into the skin on my throat. I could feel the warmth of my type AB negative blood running down my neck. The first guy leaned toward my neck and grinned at me. My eyes widened when I saw his white canines growing longer. He brought his face down to my neck and started biting at my flesh. I screamed in pain as the other man also started ripping at my skin.

It was sometime later when I could feel what was left of my mangled body being picked up. I opened my eyes into slits trying to find out where they were taking me. A female with black hair held me in her arms whispering something.

"It's okay Marie will fix you up, you'll be better in no time" she said noticing that my eyes were open. "What's your name little girl?" she asked.

"I'm not little" I said, "My name's Lillian Marie Johnson"

"Well Lillian, Aunty Marie will take care of you." I faded back into the nothingness, not hearing her last words.

* * *

**Change Point of View**

The black haired woman held the younger light brown haired female in her arms carrying her to the house where Marie was staying. Marie put the girl down on the bed and sighed.

"Such a waste" Marie said stroking the girl's light brown hair. She pushed the hair out of the way to see what damage she would save is she changed the girl into a vampire. Marie hated seeing such young girls dying because of ruthless vampires.

Blood matted most of the hair to the poor girl's head. There were five long gashes going across the face and down the shoulder. Blood still poured out of an open wound on her chest going down the middle of her ribcage. Marie had to hold her breath in order not to drain the girl of the rest of her blood.

"Well I can save part of her" Marie whispered as she leaned over the girl. "Though she will have a few scars when she wakes."

Prologue – **End** – Prologue

* * *

Okay so what do you think??


	2. Meeting the Gang

Here is Chapter One Enjoy!

Note: This chapter is long in order to get everything I want into it. The chapters following this one might not be as long as this one is.

Chapter One – **Meeting the Gang** – Chapter One

* * *

It's been three years since Mistress Marie saved my life; I've been living with her and several others since. She was like a mother to me, well mistress to us all. Even though she didn't look it she was older and stronger then any of us. Most of us had been newbies a few years ago and she trained us not to kill but only to take what we needed.

The first time we had blood most of us, I included, killed our victim. I was so scared that Mistress Marie was going to punish me; I hid in the woods for over a week before she found me. She tried to be patient with me, while I still got a hold of my body. I knew she was getting tired with me not wanting to eat human blood. For that week that I was in the woods I only ate animal blood. I tried and tried to get back to human blood, but it tasted funny, once I had animal I couldn't seem to go back. I think Mistress Marie was mad at me for it. She wanted her army to have human and only human, but she called me her Special weapon. I'm not sure why though.

This morning Mistress Marie called me into her study; she never leaves her study until about lunch time. I had put on my best clam face and walked into the room. I was nervous as hell; she never called anyone into her study unless it was an important or someone's life was in danger.

"Yes mistress?" I asked bowing and then lowering my eyes to the floor. I never looked her right in the eyes; it was just too scary for me to see the blood red staring back at me.

"Lillian I want you to go here and seek the one called Jasper for me. Tell him I am coming." Marie said as she handed me a slip of paper. I nodded and pushed a piece of light brown hair out of my dark brown eyes.

"Yes Mistress" I said.

"Good girl, you leave tonight" she said and with that she walked off. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands, opening it up and I read off the name inside.

"Jasper Cullen" I whispered and then read the location, Forks, Washington. I could be there by tomorrow if I left before midnight.

* * *

I walked out into the field my dark eyes scanning the clearing for some sign of life. Not finding any I walked further into the clearing, it was nice to be alone for once.

I needed to find the one called Jasper Cullen, Mistress said I had a few days, but I needed to find him and send the message along as soon as I could. I located his coven not far from here. But first I wanted to be able to have some time to myself. Free time is rare when you live with Mistress Marie.

I sniffed the air; I couldn't smell anything but something felt wrong. I glanced around again, before I heard the voice. It was deep and rough, a male's. I thought it was strange I can usually tell when humans or other vampires are around.

"Wrong side of the line Bloodsucker!" The voice growled. I raised my eyebrow. I was confused, what line? What did he mean by Bloodsucker, was he referring to the fact that I am a vampire, but what does that make him?

"What do you mean?" I asked not raising my voice at all. But he seemed to hear me just fine.

"You're breaking the treaty by crossing the line" He growled again.

"Please show yourself and explain what you mean." I said, "I'm not sure what you mean by treaty or by crossing the line." I added hoping that he would show himself.

The leaves rustled near the edge of the clearing to my left. I glanced over and saw a head of black hair through the trees. Then the rest of the body followed. He stood by the edge of the woods not moving.

"Well" I said hating the fact that he had not started to explain anything yet. He stood there looking at me and I looked right back at him. _If he was going to be that way fine, then so was I!_

"What's your name?" he whispered form his place by the trees.

"Why should I tell you that? I come in peace, I'm looking for a man name Jasper Cullen, have you heard of him?" I asked pulling out the slip of paper that Mistress Marie handed me before I left.

"What is your business with the Cullen's?" he asked bending down and slowly removing his sneakers. _What is he doing?_ He set one down next to the other before standing back up.

"I have a message to pass along to him." I muttered backing up a few steps, _is he going to phase?_ I shifted my weight a bit getting into a fighting stance.

"What kind of message?"

"Something for his ears only!" I growled, why wouldn't he just tell me where to find this man!

"I don't think so; you broke the treaty so It is in my right to keep you here until I deem you not a threat." His voice lowered as he crouched down getting ready to leap. I took a few more steps backward.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" he ground out as he lunged toward me. I heard a ripping sound before I leapt toward the woods. _How dare he!_

His claws raked at my leg as I ran further into the woods. I could hear him growling louder with every step. I tried to out smart him and I doubled back. I ran back toward the clearing, I had gotten two steps into the clearing when he pounced and I fell to the ground.

"Fuck" I muttered. I rolled over on to my back as he raised a claw bringing it up to my face. The claw holding me down slashed its way through my shirt down my side. I winced in pain but knew that it would heal in a little bit. The russet colored wolf on top of me paused. I waited for the blow, it didn't come. _What's going on, why doesn't he just get it over with?! If he doesn't do something soon then I'm leaving. If I can get out of his hold!_

I struggled trying to get out of his grasp. His dark eyes met my brown ones and something seemed to click in his brain. For some reason he seemed less pissed and more confused and tense.

I blinked watching as his claws seemed to recede back into his body. He was phasing right in front of my eyes and on top of me no less! His black hair lengthened out and dark eyes bore into mine as his strong dark arms pinned my shoulders to the ground.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked pushing himself off of me. I caught a glance of a muscled chest and arms before he sprinted into the woods leaving me alone on my back in a clearing. I sat up confused, _What the Fuck just happened?_

Shrugging I got up and stretched my arms. This was not going the way I had planned. I had planned on coming to Forks and finding Jasper Cullen, giving the message and then leaving. I did not plan on getting mauled by a wolf.

I staggered out of the clearing finding my way to the road. I must have looked a mess but I knew I must find Jasper before I could do anything else. I had too much on my mind I guess that's why I missed seeing the jeep that was heading my way going way to fast for the speed limit.

"Oh shit!" I managed to get out before the jeep hit me forcing me to fly backward into the woods that I had just come from.

* * *

"She's been imprinted with a mongrel. One of the wolves of La Push," A soft female voice said, I tried to open my eyes but they didn't want to open. I could hear more shuffling around the room and one person coughed. _What happened, I don't remember anything after that car hit me._

"With who, Alice?" another female voice asked. This one was a bit louder but she seemed hesitant, like she didn't want to know.

I was confused, were they talking about me? Was I imprinted with one of those rotten stinky wolves? When did that happen? Wait was it that one that I ran into last night, the one I was fighting? Did I imprint with him?

Mistress Marie told me all about imprinting, Werewolves, and why Vampires have never been imprinted with them. So what was wrong with me then? Why was I imprinted with one if no vampire has ever been connected with a wolf before?

"I'm sorry Bella but she's been imprinted with Jacob" The first female said. I heard a gasp go through the entire room. I finally managed to open my eyes and look around. I was lying on large table in the middle of what looked like the kitchen. The girl called Alice, or maybe it was Bella, looked down at me and gave me a shy smiled. "Hello" she murmured, my eyes widened.

"You're joking right? I can't be imprinted with a Fucking Dog!" I cried out figuring out that they were talking about me, after all there was no other female in the room. "You mean the dog that attacked me earlier?"

* * *

Okay so what do you think? Was chapter one worth the wait? Chapter two will be along some time or another.... it may take a while, all I have a a few lines....


	3. Jasper

Chapter Two will be as long as Chapter one, some of the other chapters following might not be this long, just warning you. Updating will end up happening when ever I can get around to it. I have so many FanFic's I am writing at the moment and along with school I am booked solid!

I hope to Graduate this year and go to College so I need to keep my grades up…And God Knows that doesn't happen when I'm writing FanFic… I know it's terrible…**But I can't help myself, I love writing FanFic's for you guys (and Girls) who like reading them!** Enjoy Chapter Two!

**Chapter Two – Jasper – Chapter Two**

* * *

One of the females nodded and I groaned; _this is so not happening!_

"What's your name?" the one who nodded asked, "I'm Bella by the way" she added. One of the males slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Lillian Marie Johnson" I said struggling to sit up.

"I'm Alice, and these are my brothers Edward," the other female said; she looked like a small pixie, she pointed to the man with his arm around Bella. "Emmett, the one who ran you over" She added pointing to another male in the room, this one was huge! His body screamed 'Don't mess with me!' I shuddered, "And this is Jasper" Alice said at last pointing to the man standing near the doorway.

I jumped off of the table and instantly sank to the ground; my legs seemed to have given out beneath me. Emmett rushed forward and helped me back onto the table.

"Thank you" I said shifting on the cold table, "You're Jasper?" I asked looking right at the blond haired man. He nodded as Emmett stepped back and muttered,

"I'm going to go find Rose"

"I am Jasper, why?" he asked taking a few steps into the room.

"I come with a message for you that is the reason I am here" I started.

"You can give him the message after you have healed fully" a deeper male voice said from behind Alice.

"Carlisle this is Lillian," Alice said taking a step toward me.

"Hello Lillian I am Carlisle, I see you met most of my children" he said holding out his hand. I shook his hand and then he turned to his children. "You may leave, I need to talk to Lillian in private" he said. Edward looked like he was going to say something but then ushered Bella out of the room,

"Let's go check on Nessie" he muttered in her ear. She nodded and followed him out of the room. Jasper looped his arm over Alice's shoulders and led her out of the room. Carlisle closed the kitchen door and grabbed a stool dragging it over to the table. He sat down on it and turned to me.

"I have a few questions for you" he said, "You may choose not to answer them, but I would like you to answer with the truth, under stood?" he asked grabbing a pen and notepad from the counter.

"Yes sir" I muttered putting my hands in my lap and looking down at them.

"Okay let's start off with how you got those scars on your face?" he asked, I shrugged

"Before I was turned I had been mauled by two vampires, they tore at my face and body before leaving me to die." I said into my lap.

"So they're not new?" he asked, I shook my head,

"No"

"That's what I thought, you've healed nicely from that attack I see, how long has it been?" he asked jotting something down on his pad.

"Three years"

"Okay, so you wouldn't know about the treaty with the La Push clan" he said taking more notes on me.

"The Wolf also mentioned something about a treaty and how I had crossed the line. I wasn't sure what it meant then and I still don't know what it means"

"To sum it up we have made a treaty, 'We' are not to go on their land and they are not to go on ours, but to go along with that 'We' are not allowed to harm or to turn another human into one of us." He said looking up from his pad. I nodded,

"That makes sense, but is that clearing on their property?" I asked, Carlisle stood up and put the stool back under the counter,

"Yes it is" He closed the pad and put it under his arm, "You can stay with us until you are healed and have delivered your message to Jasper" I nodded,

"Thank you"

"Come I'll show you to the room you will stay in. Since Edward and Bella have their own house along with Rose and Em you can have one of the spare bedrooms." I followed him out of the kitchen to the stairs.

* * *

A few days later I was in the living room of the Cullen's when I saw Jasper again. He was in the living room reading a book. I sat down on the edge of a chair facing him.

"I have a message for you" I said looking around noticing that most of the Cullen's were also in the living room, _what is this some kind of family gathering?_ Jasper looked up at me,

"Are you ready to reveal your message?" he asked marking his page in the book and then closing it. I nodded,

"Yes"

"Okay what is it?" he asked sitting up straighter, he seemed to be anxious about what I was going to tell him.

"Mistress Marie says she is coming, I'm not sure what she means exactly but she is coming" I said, Jasper jumped up in shock.

"She is coming?" he asked his eyes narrowing. I nodded,

"Yes she is, she wanted you to know that"

"You're joking right? How did she find me?" Jasper asked running his hands through his blond hair and sighing.

"I don't know how she found you; she just gave me the message"

"She's using you" he said scoffing.

"No she's not. I aim to please Mistress. I do what Mistress says."

"Why are you doing this? She will ruin your life" Jasper whispered as he took a step toward me.

"Mistress has my best intentions in her mind. She would never let me down. She has taken care of me since I was turned. She is the only family I know. I would never let her down." I said not walking toward him but taking a step back instead. My light brown eyes widened as his statement. _How can he say something like that? He was with Mistress for longer than I was. How can he be so cruel to her after all she did for him?_

"You might not let her down, but one day she will let you down. Mark my words."

"How can you do this? Why are you mocking her? After all she did for you, how can you be so cruel?" I asked bringing my arms up and waving them around trying to make a point.

"Cruel?! She turned me into a Fucking Monster! How can anyone want to be this?"

"She saved me! That's how I want to be this."

"Saved you?! She should have let you die it would have been better than living like this."

"Not true!" I yelled holding back the tears that were coming to my eyes. "I had a lot to live for. I was going to go to college and have a normal HUMAN life! I was going to get married have kids! Then they destroyed that. They killed everything I had lived for. But Mistress gave it back. She gave me my life back!"

"No she didn't" Jasper whispered; Alice came toward him and put her hand on his arm, "She gave you the live of a monster. You can't go out in the sunlight with people around or else they will find out about you, and you can't control your feedings. You might not have killed enough humans yet to have your red eyes, but soon enough you will and then you will expose all of us." He said softly. It looked like he was trying to calm me down, _but how dare he assume I eat human?_

"I don't eat human!" I growled, "I eat animal, I won't touch a human if I can help it" I said lowering my eyes to the ground.

"Really now?" he asked his voice sounding strange. I looked up to see that he had raised an eyebrow and was looking around at his family. Emmett shrugged his shoulders his hand still on the waist of Rosalie. Edward tapped his head with his index finger while Bella handed Nessie a cup with a straw. Alice looked at me strange while Esme looked surprised. _What now?_

"You don't eat human?" Dr. Carlisle asked taking a step into the room. I didn't remember that anyone else was around while we had been arguing. I had let my guard down and that never happens. _Damn Him!_

"No never" I said lifting my head a little more. "Why?" I asked looking around.

"None of us eat human, we never have" Dr. Carlisle said softly.

"Then why are you so shocked?" I asked

"Most vampires drink human blood, not many have. The ones who live and breath for Marie do. They've always drank the blood of humans and they never stop. You can't change the past." Jasper whispered

END Chapter Two – Jasper – END Chapter Two

* * *


	4. NOTE

NOTE:

* * *

I'm sorry about the confusion in the last part of the chapter. I shall try and fix it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks and try to bear with me.

* * *


	5. Last This Ever Posted!

Dear Readers of Imprinted With Him:

FLAME all you want. I will never be fixing or adding to this LAME story. So I don't care what you write as a review on it. I know it needs work. But if you A**holes haven't noticed I have not added anything to this story since it was last published. You A**holes have ruined writing for fun. So I'm NEVER fixing or adding to it. Go Shove your nasty FLAMES on telling me I can't write, or how I'm getting Twilight details wrong. I don't want to hear anymore of them! TWILIGHT IS A FUCKING JOKE OF A BOOK! I don't care if I got some details wrong. I had started writing this for a friend not for you NASTY Twihards who think everything needs to be fucking perfect.

-MidNite Duckie

P.S. Sorry to those of you who actually liked the story, but like I said, no more is coming...EVER


End file.
